criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead as a Doornail
Dead as a Doornail '(Case #16) is the sixteenth fanmade case and is the sixth one in the Baywood Hills district by CCFan32. Case Background Detective Patricia Bennett invites the player to the Purple Moon bar where the members of the Whitevale Police Department go after work, excluding Chief Price. When the player arrives at the bar, everybody was outside, including the department members. Profiler Harry Rockwell informs the player that when he went to the bar, he found a dead body on the pool table. Once inside the bar, an artist named Priscilla Powers strapped to the pool table with a nail through her skull. After hours of study, Elizabeth confirmed that the nail killed Priscilla in an instant once it pierced her skull. It wasn't until the team's second visit to the pharmacy where they found a nail gun, which was later revealed to be the murder weapon. The killer was revealed to be a pharmacist named Andrew Bond. Andrew and Priscilla worked together as artists and shared their ideas together several years prior to this case. Priscilla stole all of Andrew's ideas and went solo. Because of this, Andrew didn't have any ideas to paint or draw, resulting in the loss of his job. He later got a job as a pharmacist, a job which Andrew despised. Priscilla became very wealthy once she sold "her" paintings. Andrew became angry and ambushed her in the bar before it opened. Patricia sent Andrew to trial, thinking he was avaricious. In court, Andrew believed that what he did was morally just and delivered justice. The Honorable Kingsley told Andrew that his way of delivering justice was utterly unorthodox and that real justice was about to be served. Andrew disagreed with Judge Kingsley and can't realize his actions and was handed down a life sentence with a chance of parole of 40 years. In the hours following Andrew Bond's impoundment, Mr Valentine chatted with Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player via webcam and gave them an address to go to. When the team goes to the address, they discover that the address belongs to an abandoned warehouse. Once inside, the team finds a dead body hung to a hook and is shocked when they see who the victim was. Victim *'Priscilla Powers '(Found strapped to a pool table with a nail through her skull) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun Killer *'Andrew Bond' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink clothes *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch *The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink clothes *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch *The suspect is bruised Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears pink clothes *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bruised Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with shrimp. *The killer wears pink clothes. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. *The killer is bruised. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Purple Moon Bar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Acupuncture Needle, Broken Blackboard, Torn Card; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with shrimp) *Examine Acupuncture Needle. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer practices acupuncture) *Examine Broken Blackboard. (Result: Message on Blackboard; New Suspect: Tiffany Blake) *Talk to Tiffany Blake about the victim. (Prerequisite: Blackboard restored) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's Pharmacy Card; Unlocks: Pharmacy) *Investigate Pharmacy. (Clues: Prescription Bottle, Torn Receipt; Prerequisite: Pharmacy Card restored) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (New Suspect: Andrew Bond) *Talk to Andrew Bond about the victim's prescribed medicine. (Prerequisite: Andrew's Name unraveled) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Receipt. (06:00:00; New Suspect: John Cooper) *Question John Cooper about the victim. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Receipt analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Bomb, Victim's Handbag; Available at start) *Talk to Al Valentine about the bomb. (Prerequisite: Main Street investigated) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Restored Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Morgan Harvest) *Ask Dr Harvest about the bomb. (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (15:00:00) *Talk to John Cooper about his love letter. (Prerequisite: Love Letter analyzed) *Investigate Pharmacy Rack. (Clues: Nail Gun; Prerequisite: Talk to Al) *Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Pink Fabric) *Analyze Pink Fabric. (03:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Nail Gun; Evidence: Killer wears pink clothes) *Ask Andrew Bond about the nail gun. (Prerequisite: Pink Fabric analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Morgan Harvest; Available at start) *Ask Morgan why he was stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Morgan identified) *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Clues: Victim's Bicycle, Faded Trophy; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Bicycle. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Quiz Tiffany Blake about her hair. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Mount) *Talk to Al Valentine about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Trophy Mount unraveled) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Clues: Box of Chains, Trash Bag; Available when all tasks above are done) *Examine Box of Chains. (Result: Towel) *Examine Towel. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Ice Pack) *Analyze Ice Pack. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is bruised) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Tiffany Blake about his troubles. (Available at start) *Investigate Purple Moon Bar. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Recipe) *Examine Faded Recipe. (Result: Mysterious Recipe) *Analyze Mysterious Recipe. (09:00:00) *Give her cocktail recipe to Tiffany Blake. (Rewards: Neon Lights; Prerequisite: Mysterious Recipe analyzed) *Investigate Pharmacy. (Clues: Pill Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (09:00:00) *Talk to John about his pills. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Pills analyzed) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Pile of Leaves; Prerequisite: Talk to John) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Car Key) *Examine Car Key. (Result: Keyring Code) *Analyze Keyring Code. (06:00:00) *Return his car key to Al Valentine. (Reward: 7,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Keyring Code analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases